Not Your Sketchbook
by RavenNM
Summary: Lila crosses a line with Gabriel Agreste that is unforgivable in his eyes. A tumblr prompt that was expanded into a one-shot


*** This is a little one-shot that was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr, and I decided to post it here too. I do not own MLB or any of its characters.**

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. This is Nadja Chamack, and tonight we have a special interview with the king of fashion himself, Gabriel Agreste, as we spoke of the latest scandal in the fashion industry." The screen split, showing a previous recording with Nadja on the left and Gabriel on the right. "Hello Mr. Agreste and thank you for being with us today."

_"Always a pleasure, Nadja."_ He said in his usual, cold tone.

"Everyone has been talking about your new muse, Lila Rossi, the budding romance between her and your son, Adrien, and her future with your company. Word is that she has even been trying her hand at designing. Any comment on that?"

A photo from Lila and Adrien's photoshoot appears on screen before going back to Nadja and Gabriel. She sees his brow crease in anger, as did the rest of the audience, a moment before he spoke.

_"Of course. I would like to begin by apologizing to the world of fashion for my lapse in judgment. When I first decided to make Miss Rossi my muse, I was under the impression that she was a dear friend to my son and believed that he would enjoy working with her. However, it has recently come to my attention how much of a mistake that was."_

"How so?" Nadja asked, intrigued.

_"After speaking with my son, I discovered the true nature of Miss Rossi. She is nothing but a liar, stalker, and a thief and as of this morning, is no longer employed by the Gabriel brand."_

"Would you care to elaborate?"

_"Firstly, Adrien has informed me that Miss Rossi has taken to touching and kissing him without his consent. That alone would result in the immediate termination of employment for anyone employed by my company. I cannot say that such things do not happen in the fashion industry, but I refuse to let the Gabriel brand be associated with such a thing, let alone with my own son as the victim."_

"As a parent, I completely understand. I can imagine that charges have been or will soon be filed?"

_"Yes, as well as charges for theft from my company."_

"What kind of theft?"

_"Miss Rossi stole the one thing the most respected designers would never touch, and that would be someone else's designs. It was fortunate that I recognized the designs as that of a fellow classmate, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and was able to offer her a proper internship. Had I not, the situation could have been detrimental to my company. And as she is now one of my employees, my company's lawyers are at her disposal."_

"Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been making a name for herself in the past year. Being recognized by yourself, the Queen of Style, Audrey Bourgeois, and rock star Jagged Stone. Exactly how did this come about? How did you recognize the style of a fifteen-year-old student?"

_"Miss Rossi had stolen a sketchbook, attempting to pass it off as her own. Fortunately, I am familiar with Miss Dupain-Cheng's work after winning a contest of mine. More specifically, the embroidery that she uses as her signature. Nearly every design in the book included that signature in some way. I can say with great certainty, after seeing her designs, that Miss Dupain-Cheng, unlike Lila Rossi, has a bright future in the world of fashion and I look forward to seeing how far she will go with the Gabriel brand."_

"Thank you for speaking with us today, Mr. Agreste." The split screen returned to Nadja looking at the camera. "Attempts have been made to reach Miss Rossi, as well as her mother, Ambassador Rossi, but they have refused to comment. Further investigation has also brought the Franciose Dupont school under scrutiny for improper management; including bullying, improper expulsion, and sexual harassment by students with Gabrial Agreste and his legal team leading the charge. Stay tuned to see how this story develops."

**~oOo~**

Locked in their apartment, Lila sat in her room in complete shock as her mother continued to talk to their lawyer on the phone. Her reputation was completely and utterly ruined. No one in the fashion, film or music industries would ever touch her now. All because she had taken that stupid sketch book? The designs weren't even that good!

Since the news had aired the interview, her phone had been blowing up from her, now former, followers. All of them having finally looked into her lies and found out the truth. After so many hateful texts and calls, she'd had to turn off her phone. She had been waiting and hoping for an akuma to be sent her way, but none came.

Lila heard her mother's voice go higher as she tried to argue that her daughter was a minor and that she couldn't go to jail, and if there was any way to lower the fines they'd have to pay to something a bit more reasonable. From the sound of her frustrated groan, the answer was a resounding "no".

**AN: So, the prompt was about how Marinette's sketchbook gets destroyed or stolen, and Lila tries to claim the designs as her own. That despite Gabriel being a despicable human being (and he really is), there are certain lines that he will not cross; and stealing another designer's work is one of them, especially when it could hurt his company. Plus, I figured that he was sick of the girl pawing at his son. Hope you enjoyed this quick story, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


End file.
